1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a degreasing process which uses a water-rinsable, surfactant-free composition.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98.
Due to the non-polar or virtually non-polar nature of the fatty substances to be removed, the degreasing solvents for the conventional compositions used are conventionally chosen from products of similar polarity, such as, for example, aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon-based solvents. The main drawback associated with such solvents, which is in fact one of the consequences of their choice as constituents in degreasing formulations, relates to their virtual immiscibility in water, which complicates and/or lengthens the step for rinsing the objects treated. In order to facilitate this step, it is common practice to employ surfactants which become associated with the hydrocarbon-based solvent and entrain it during the rinsing step. However, they can in turn pose problems of contamination of the waters and quite often require the use of steps for the additional treatment of the rinsing waters.